Falliing
by Egs
Summary: A new Cinderella story set in modern times. You may be surprised why Cinderella's stepmother is so hard on her. Oneshot for now but open to writing more if there is interest. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Falling

Another Cinderella Story, set in modern day. Cinderella's stepmother is hard on her because she wants the best for her. Please Read and Review!

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Tremaine asked her stepdaughter. She waved her report card under her nose. Her straight A stepdaughter had a C in French. This upset her more than she would admit. Ella had the brains that her own daughters did not and she was not going to let her slack off.

Ella looked up from her math. "French is hard," she said weakly.

Her stepmother glared at her. "But I am a French teacher! Why didn't you ask for help?"

Ella stared at her in surprise. She didn't think her stepmother would be willing to help her. She shrugged.

"I'm going to check your homework every day," her stepmother informed her. "This C is going to be an A next quarter. Got it?"

Ella nodded meekly.

Her stepmother didn't check her homework the next day, because Ella was sick. It started with a low grade fever and a cough. Her stepmother gave her the night off from dishes. Ella ended up sleeping nearly 18 hours.

In the middle of the night a nightmare woke her up. Someone was stealing her pillow, making her madder and madder. She woke up gasping. She had stopped breathing.

Normally she wouldn't have dared wake up her stepmother in the middle of the night but this was an emergency. Cautiously she opened the door to her stepmother's room. The door creaked. A lump in the bed stirred slightly.

"Stepmother?" Ella croaked. "Wake up."

Her stepmother mumbled something unintelligible.

Cinderella shook her gently. She hacked again and began to gasp.

"Ella?" her stepmother asked sleepily. She turned on the light. Ella gasped more.

"Can't-breathe," she gasped out.

"Come on," her stepmother said. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and helped her stepdaughter down the stairs. She woke up her own daughters to tell them she was taking Ella to the hospital. She held Ella up as she helped her out to the car. Normally she would have told her to breathe in some steam to help loosen the gunk and not bothered with the hospital but this was obviously an emergency. Ella could barely breathe.

"Stay with me," her stepmother said as she sped at about 80 miles an hour to the hospital. Ella was gasping harder and harder with each passing mile. Her stepmother held her hand all the way to the hospital.

She was on the verge of collapsing when they reached the hospital. Her stepmother half carried her into the emergency room. "Help!" she bellowed. "My daughter can't breathe!"

This was the first time in ten years she called Ella her daughter. If Ella was able to breathe, she would have been very touched. However, she was struggling to stay conscious.

The nurse on duty quickly took her information and put her on a nebulizer. Her stepmother held her hand the whole time. Ella had never seen her like this. Her stepmother was usually so poised, so arrogant and controlled. Terror and fear lit up her blue eyes in a way Ella had never seen before, not even when her father died.

"Breathe, sweetheart," she said as she rubbed her thumb up and down the back of her hand. Ella's blood pressure was elevated as her heart raced to keep her alive. Her stepmother talked to the doctor, demanding medicine or a shot be given to Ella, before they left. They gave her a shot of prednisone and told her stepmother to schedule a doctor appointment.

Lady Tremaine held her stepdaughter's hand on the way out to the car. "Stepmother-" Ella whispered. Due to the cough and losing the ability to breathe, she could barely speak.

"Don't talk, Ella," her stepmother said. "I have never been so scared in my life."

Ella was stunned. She thought her stepmother hated her. Well maybe not quite _hate_ but just barely tolerated her. An unwelcome reminder of her late husband but the price to pay for his inheritance. She didn't think her stepmother would mind if she was dead.

"Come on," her stepmother said when they got home. She helped Ella into the house. Ella automatically turned left at the top of the stairs but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I want you to sleep in here with me," her stepmother informed her. "I want to keep an eye on you."

Ella was thankful it was dark, because she was sure she was blushing furiously. Her stepmother steered her into her room and into bed. "Turn over," she said. Ella obeyed. A moment later her shirt was lifted and long fingers began rubbing Vicks Vapor Rub onto her back.

Ella began to tremble. She had never been so close to her stepmother, unless she was being smacked.

"Are you all right?" her stepmother asked, more gently than she had in years. "You're shaking. Are you too cold?"

Ella shook her head.

"You're little heart is racing," her stepmother commented, almost as an accusation. Ella didn't say anything.

"Turn over," her stepmother said and began massaging the vapor rub into her chest.

Ella dared to glance up at her stepmother. Her dark eyes looked into her stepmother's blue ones. Her mouth trembled and tears welled in her eyes as she tried to speak.

"Something wrong, child?" her stepmother asked.

Ella choked back on her tears, which caused a coughing fit. Her stepmother rubbed her back.

"Thank you," Ella whispered when she calmed down.

"For what, child?"

"For saving my life. I thought you hated me and would like to see me dead, but now…" Ella couldn't finish. She was crying too hard. Then she started gasping and hacking.

"Calm down," Lady Tremaine said as she rubbed her back. "I don't hate you, Ella. How could I? Could anyone hate you?"

Tears streamed down Ella's deathly white face. She didn't trust herself to speak. She looked everywhere but at the sapphire eyes of her stepmother. She couldn't handle them burning into her soul.

"Shhh," her stepmother said gently. "It's ok. " Cinderella tried to stop crying but couldn't. Lady Tremaine stroked her hair until she finally calmed down.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," she said as she turned off the light.

Ella lay in the darkness for quite a while, unable to sleep. Finally, she turned over and rested her head on her stepmother's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. She had never said that to her stepmother and probably wouldn't have if the circumstances were different.

Two arms slipped around her and pulled her close. Ella jumped. She thought her stepmother was asleep. She looked up at her stepmother's face, which was illuminated by the moonlight. She looked ethereal.

"I love you too, sweet girl," her stepmother said.

Ella smiled weakly and tightened her grip around her stepmother's waist. Lady Tremaine lowered her face into Ella's hair and kissed her softly. Between the medicine and her stepmother's gentle caresses, she finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella woke up curled into her stepmother the next morning. The horizon glowed bright gold. She looked up at her stepmother-her blond hair curled around her oval face, her prominent cheekbones, her bright blue eyes-

That were looking straight into hers.

"Good morning, child," her stepmother smirked. "How are you feeling?"

Ella coughed violently. Her eyes turned glassy. Her skin pale and waxy. She groaned.

"No school today for either of us," her stepmother said and reached for the phone to call in sick.

Ella stared at her, her dark eyes wide in surprise. She tried to speak but her voice creaked and croaked unintelligibly. She could not even whisper.

"Come on," Lady Tremaine said. "You can take your medicine. Feel like eating anything?" She got up and put her leopard print bathrobe.

Ella just stared, gob smacked. The night before her stepmother rushed her to the hospital and today she was offering to make her breakfast. It was surreal.

Ella followed Stepmother to the kitchen. She put on the tea kettle and made Ella sit down.

Ella wrote on a piece of paper: "Why are you staying home too?"

Her stepmother smirked. "Too take care of you, silly. Did I not have to rush you to the hospital last night?"

Ella looked at her, confused. She wanted to believe what her stepmother said the night before. That she loved her. She wanted things to be different between them.

Her stepmother set the tea down and went to get the stepsisters up. After much grumbling about cereal for breakfast, they were off to school.

Ella wanted to talk to her stepmother about the night before. She wanted her to help her with her French. But she couldn't talk at all. A wave of fatigue swept over her.

"Back to bed," her stepmother ordered. "On the couch where I can keep an eye on you."

Ella lay down on the couch and wrapped herself in a comforter. Her stepmother sat down at the table to grade papers.

A while later, Lady Tremaine came into the living room and looked down at her stepdaughter. She was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She was relieved-the night before she was truly afraid she was going to lose her. She covered her with the blanket she'd kicked off.

The doctor prescribed an intense, three week dose of prednisone for Cinderella. It helped her bronchitis, but it also had side effects…..

As she felt better physically, Ella began to notice everyone and everything was driving her crazy. She yelled at the birds for singing. She snarled at traffic lights for taking too long. Everyone and everything made her fly to pieces.

"Why isn't dinner ready yet?" Anastasia whined one night.

Cinderella bit the inside of her cheeks and breathed out her nose as she stirred the vegetables. The chicken was baking in the oven and needed about ten more minutes.

"Yeah, why?" Drusilla chimed in. "What have you been doing?"

Cinderella glared at them. "Shut up! The chicken is cooking! Do you want to eat it raw?" she shouted.

Anastasia and Druisilla looked at her, dumbfounded. Neither could remember their stepsister ever raising her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Anastasia asked.

"Nothing!" Cinderella shrieked. "Dinner will be ready when it's ready! Now get out!"

The stepsisters retreated from the kitchen, fearful knives would start flying if they did not.

After dinner, Lady Tremaine made Ella sit down and go over her French homework. Under normal circumstances, Ella would have cherished this unexpected interest and kindness. But tonight she couldn't take it.

" _Stop!_ " Ella bellowed after being corrected for the tenth time. "This is just a review for the test."

Her stepmother glared at her and Ella glared right back. Blue eyes narrowed but Ella didn't back down.

" _Fuck_!" she snarled. "I've taken French for two years! I don't need you-"

Her stepmother grabbed her and shook her. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again," she said with cold fury.

Ella calmed down, more out of fear than anything else. "I'm sorry, Stepmother. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Her stepmother's expression softened slightly. "Are you all right, Ella? Seems like you have been yelling at people a lot the last few days."

Ella shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Everything and everyone is making me want to explode. Ever since I started taking that medicine for my bronchitis."

Lady Tremaine retrieved the bottle. She knew prednisone had some side effects but she didn't know they were anything like this. It was turning her sweet, angelic little Ella into a psychotic dragon.

"You only have a few pills left. You can't go off this cold turkey. Can you hang on a few more days?"

Cinderella shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

Her stepmother smirked. "The real question is can the rest of us."

Cinderella nearly laughed. She caught herself though, unsure if her stepmother was kidding or not. She didn't know how to act around her stepmother now. It was confusing, how she took care of her when she was so sick and then treated her like a slave when she was better, as if she had never driven her to the hospital or told her she loved her. She decided she better find out how her stepmother felt once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella recovered from her bronchitis and things went back to normal. Once she was off prednisone, she was herself again. Her stepmother tutored her in French every day and her grades steadily improved. There was one main difference, however: her stepmother insisted she sleep with her nearly every night.

"We are going to work on body parts tonight," her stepmother announced two weeks after Ella recovered. "Go sit on the bed."

Bolts of fear shot through Cinderella. Body parts were difficult.

Her stepmother picked up her camera. She pointed it at Cinderella and focused the lens.

"We will start with your head and move down," she informed her.

Cinderella looked at her, confused. "You're taking pictures of me?"

"Do you have a better idea? I take them of you for you to practice saying them in French. After you get them down, you can practice them with pronouns."

Lady Tremaine snapped a picture. "Tete. _Ta tete."_

"Head," Cinderella said.

Her stepmother zoomed in one Ella's dark eyes. _"Les yeux."_

"Eyes," Cinderella translated.

Lady Tremaine smirked slightly. " _Tes yeux marrones."_

Ella blushed. "Your brown eyes. _Mes yeux bruns."_

Lady Tremaine smiled. "Very good."

She continued to take pictures of Ella, saying the body part in French and Ella translating.

After she had taken pictures of Ella's eyes, ears, nose, mouth, hands, and feet, she put the camera down. "Well, those are all the body parts that aren't covered. Take your clothes off."

Ella turned white. "What? Can't you take the pictures with my clothes on?"

"No," Lady Tremaine snapped. "If you have your clothes on, I'm taking pictures of your _clothes_ and not your _body_ , aren't I?"

Ella nodded meekly. She pulled her sweater over her head. Underneath she wore a white cami. She covered herself protectively, as if the thin material could stave off her stepmother's predatory smile.

"You can leave it on for a minute," Lady Tremaine said as she raised the camera to her eye. She took a picture of Cinderella's arms and shoulders.

"Up," she said to her trembling stepdaughter. Without waiting for a reply, she pushed the cami up to Cinderella's bottom rib.

" _Estomac,"_ she said as she snapped a picture. She pushed the cami up to just below Cinderella's breasts.

"Hmmm," she said as she ran her long fingers lightly against Ella's rib cage. "Your so damn thin. Don't I feed you enough?"

Cinderella smiled weakly. "Yes, ma'am. I lost weight from being so sick."

Her stepmother smirked as she raised the camera again. "Be sure to eat extra tomorrow. You look like a starved little sparrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Her stepmother gently squeezed Ella's thin waist. "L _es côtes."_

Cinderella trembled even harder. Her stepmother's fingers seemed to be everywhere, tracing circles all over her body. Lady Tremaine looked down at her through hooded eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into Ella's soul. Ella looked away.

"Don't look away, Ella," her stepmother said. "It's okay."

Ella smiled nervously. Her stepmother continued to stroke her stomach, her ribs, her arms. Ella's body vibrated even more.

"Can this come off?" her stepmother as, thumbing the cami. Without waiting for a reply, she pulled it over Ella's head.

Now Ella lay beneath her stepmother in her jeans and nothing else. She self-consciously covered her breasts but her stepmother lifted her arms away.

"You breasts are so beautiful. _Les seins."_ She took a picture. Ella blushed furiously. She trembled so hard she thought the bed was moving.

"Why are you trembling so much?" her stepmother asked.

"Um, you're taking pictures of me half naked," Ella said. "It's a bit...weird."

Lady Tremaine scoffed. "It most certainly is not. Do you have a better idea as to learn body parts?"

This was a trick question. Ella wasn't sure if she would get in more trouble by saying yes or no, so she shrugged. "I guess not."

"Of course not!" her stepmother snapped. She looked down at her for a long moment, as if pondering something. Ella blushed.

"Are you ready for these to come off?" her stepmother asked, much more gently than usual. She rested a hand lightly on Cinderella's thigh.

Cinderella blushed even more. "Do we have to?"

Long fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. "Yes. Off."

Cinderella lifted her hips and her stepmother pulled off the jeans. She took pictures of Ella's legs, zeroed in on her knees and feet. She took a picture of an individual toe.

"You can put this back on, " Lady Tremaine said, handing her the cami.

Ella pulled it over her head, nearly as white as the garment. She tried to put on her jeans but her stepmother tossed them off the bed.

"I want to take some more pictures of you," she told her. "Here."

She pushed Cinderella back on the bed and arranged her arms around her head. "Hold that look.' Ella looked surprised, vulnerable, angelic. She looked surreal, as if she didn't quite belong in this world.

Ella still trembled. She couldn't stop shaking. Her stepmother took a few more pictures of her, then took her hand. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Cinderella looked ready to cry. "Stepmother, I love you," she whispered. "Even if you hate me and beat me. I love you."

"I don't hate you, silly. If I did, would I have rushed you to the hospital when you were so sick? Would I be spending all this time helping you with your French? I wouldn't let someone I hate sleep in my bed every night."

Cinderella smiled weakly. Her stepmother snapped another picture.

"You look like an angel when you smile like that."

Cinderella blushed. " _Ange de le maison._ That's me."

Her stepmother laughed. "Very good. Your French is certainly improving."

She brushed Cinderella's blond hair away from her face. Her blue eyes looked at Ella more kindly than they had in years. Her lips brushed against Ella's very softly. " _Et j'taime aussi."_

Cinderella looked into her stepmother's eyes, stunned. "I-you-what? You love me too?"

Her stepmother smirked. "Of course I do, silly girl. I had to act like I did so the girls wouldn't be jealous. How could I not love you? You're such a sweetheart."

Tears streamed down Cinderella's chalk white face. She didn't just love her stepmother as a mother figure. She was in love with her. But she didn't dare say that just yet.

Long fingers brushed her tears away. Her stepmother lay down beside her and pulled her into her arms. "Shhh. It's okay. I wish I could take back everything."

Cinderella looked up into her stepmother's face. Hooded blue eyes looked down at her. She brought her stepmother's thin hands and brushed her lips against it. "I forgave you a long time ago." _When I realized I was in love with you_ she thought but didn't say.

Her stepmother tickled her back. Cinderella hid her head against the older woman's shoulder and giggled.

"It's nice to see you laugh. Now go to sleep. I think you are very tired."

Cinderella looked down at herself and burst into a fit of giggles. "Can I get changed now? I'm still half naked!"

Her stepmother laughed too. "Yes. Then come right back."

"Yes ma'am." She scampered off to her room and changed into her pajamas.

"All set?" Lady Tremaine asked. "Then good night."

Hours later, Cinderella was still awake. She turned towards her stepmother and whispered, "J _e suis amoureux de vous._ « Then she fell asleep.

It was too dark for her to see blue eyes open and look towards her. "And I with you," her stepmother's husky voice whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

True to her Stepmother's word, Cinderella was drilled on pronouns and body parts every night. Her stepmother held up a picture of her feet.

" _Pieds_ ," she said. " _Mes pieds. Vos pieds. Son pied. Ses pieds."_

"Very good," her stepmother said. Cinderella blushed slightly, the way she did when her stepmother paid her a rare compliment.

She held up the picture of Cinderella's bare legs. Cinderella blushed in embarrassment. " _Jambes. Mes jambes. Tes jambes. Ses jambes."_

"Mmm-hhmm," her stepmother said, as if bored.

She held up a picture of Cinderella's ear. " _Orteil,"_ Cinderella said. "Mes-"

"Wrong!" her stepmother announced. " _Oreille._ You just called your ear your toe!"

Cinderella scowled to herself. Her stepmother put the picture in the incorrect pile. She had to write the each word ten times. "They sound so much alike," she commented.

"That's how the French think of eyes and ears in English," Lady Tremaine replied.

They continued through the pictures. Cinderella only missed one other body part, knees. Her stepmother handed her the pictures and she dutifully set to work writing each one

 _Oreille-Ear_

 _Oreille-Ear_

 _Oreille-Ear….._

 _Les genoux-knees_

 _Les genoux-knees_

 _Les genoux-knees_

When she finally finished, she brought the lists up to her stepmother.

"Very good," Lady Tremaine complimented her. "Time to move to the next lesson." She went to the closet and got out several chemises.

"We are going to work on colors," Stepmother announced. "Change into this one." She handed a dumbfounded Cinderella the pink chemise.

The look in her stepmother's eyes was like none Cinderella had ever seen before. It was hungry, almost predatory. Cinderella turned towards the bathroom, but her stepmother stopped her.

"Change out here," she ordered. _I dare you to say no_ her blue eyes flashed. Cinderella did _not_ dare to say no. Shyly, she turned and took off her sweater.

"Bra too," her stepmother told her. Blushing furiously, Cinderella obeyed. She slipped the chemise over her head and then took off her jeans.

Her stepmother raised her camera to her eye and snapped the picture. Ella looked at her, wide eyed.

"Don't look so scared," her stepmother said as she took another picture.

Ella tried to smile.

"You're so damn thin," Lady Tremaine commented. "Eat more!" She glared at Cinderella, as if she could help her body type.

"Yes, ma'am."

Her stepmother took pictures of Ella in pink, white, black, red, yellow, and green chemises. Cinderella translated each color as as put it on. But when she got to the turquoise on, Stepmother paused.

"That color really looks beautiful on you," she commented. Cinderella looked away. She couldn't take those blue eyes looking into her soul like that. Her stepmother smirked.

"Lie down," she said. She positioned Ella on the bed, her arm arched over her head. "That color really brings out your eyes."

Ella bit her lip. Her stepmother snapped the picture. " _Mon ange."_

Cinderella looked up, stunned. 'Your angel?"

Her stepmother put down the camera. "Yes, Ella. My angel. You _are_ an angel."

Cinderella reached out for her stepmother. She sat down on the bed beside her. "Stepmother….I...you..."

" _Mon ange en turquoise ,_ " Lady Tremaine said and stroked her sides. She had Cinderella sit up on her knees, slightly bent forward. She wrapped the flimsy bathrobe that came with the chemise over her shoulders.

"Ahh, perfect," Stepmother said as she took another picture. "You really do look like an angel like that."

Cinderella began to tremble, from both cold and embarrassment. She looked at her stepmother, trying to figure out what she should do, how to please her.

Their eyes met. Neither could look away. Cinderella took her stepmother's hand and pulled her down on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around the woman and clung to her tightly.

" _Belle-maman, «_ Cinderella whispered. " _Belle-maman, je t'aime. »_ She kissed her stepmother's shoulder.

Her stepmother held her at arm's length. She ran a hand through her trembling stepdaughter's blond hair.

"I love you too, Ella. So, so much."

She kissed her on the mouth. It was Ella's very first kiss. Their lips pressed together and Stepmother's tongue probed at Ella's teeth insistently until she granted her access.

Unsure of what to do, Cinderella kissed back like she thought she should. She wrapped her arms around her stepmother's neck as the woman pushed her back on the bed.

Her stepmother brushed her lips against her neck. She kissed each vertebrae, stopping at Cinderella's pulse point. Ella moaned softly.

"Shhhh," her stepmother hissed. "The girls will hear you."

Stepmother laid on top of her, stroking and exploring. Ella tried not to make a sound as long fingers brushed down her spine, over her breasts and between her legs. She buried her face in the crook of her stepmother's neck and whimpered. Stepmother's arms enveloped her and held her tight.

"I think we have to go somewhere else," Stepmother said, smirking above her. "Where we can have some genuine privacy."

Cinderella didn't want to stop. She wanted her stepmother to make love to her. The wetness between her legs throbbed. But she also didn't want her stepsisters to know what was going on.

"Where?" she managed to whisper. "When?"

Her stepmother lightly scraped her bottom teeth against Ella's pale neck. Ella's whole body lifted up against Lady Tremaine.

Stepmother smirked. Ella couldn't see her face but she could feel the smirk against her skin.

"Next weekend," she hissed into her stepdaughter's ear.

They literally slept together that night. Ella cuddled against her stepmother as tightly as she could. Her stepmother stroked her hair and back. Ella thought the weekend would take forever to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

True to her word, Cinderella and Lady Tremaine went away the following weekend alone. Stepmother told the stepsisters that she was going to a conference and Cinderella was coming along to take care of things. Neither sister complained. They were happy to get the house to themselves.

Cinderella couldn't believe she was actually finally alone for real with her stepmother as they drove away from the house. Stepmother had rented a hotel room on the coast and was taking her to see the ocean for the first time. As atonement for how she had treated her all those years.

"It's nice to be just the two of us, isn't it?" Stepmother asked as she drove.

"Yes," Cinderella replied.

They got to the hotel in the late afternoon. Storm clouds formed on the horizon. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"How lucky you get to see the ocean for the first time when it's storming," Stepmother said as they walked into their room.

Cinderella set her suitcase on one of the beds and went to look out the window.

Green-grey waves crashed against the cliffs. Purplish blue storm clouds blew across the sky. Cinderella stared in awe.

"I'm going to freshen up," Stepmother said. She went into the bathroom.

Cinderella stared out the window at the ocean. She was hypnotized by the waves, the wind, the colors. Rain began to pelt the windows. Waves at least six feet high crashed into the cliffs, spraying water violently in all directions.

"You certainly are taken by the ocean, child," Stepmother said as she came up behind Cinderella.

"It's incredible" Cinderella replied.

Stepmother smirked behind her. Cinderella reached for her stepmother's hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled up at Lady Tremaine.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Stepmother," she said. "It's...it's...s _tupéfiant._ «

Stepmother raised her eyebrows. "Très bon. Your French is certainly improving."

Cinderella blushed.

Thunder crackled and lightning flashed. Cinderella jumped about two feet in the air.

"You certainly are jumpy, child," Stepmother remarked. "Come here."

Still hand-in-hand, she led Cinderella to the bed.

"Lie down on your stomach," Stepmother ordered. "We are going to review body parts."

Having no choice, Cinderella obeyed.

Long fingers began to massage Cinderella's neck. In less than a minute, Lady Tremaine got it to crack.

" _Cou,"_ Cinderella said. "My- _mon cou."_

"You have huge knots in your neck," Stepmother said as she kneaded them. "M _uscles noué. »_

Stepmother's hands moved down to her shoulders. They cracked and crunched as much as her neck did.

"Epaules, _»_ Cinderella said.

"Off," Stepmother said. Without waiting for a reply, she hooked her fingers under the hem of Cinderella's sweater and pulled it off. Cinderella quickly raised her arms so as not to tear the garment.

Stepmother ran her fingers along Cinderella's back. Cinderella giggled.

"That tickles!"

"I think I forgot to teach you some important body parts," Stepmother commented. Cinderella could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like _colonne vertébrale,_ " Stepmother answered as she ran her fingers up Cinderella's spine. "And _les côtes_ , _"_ she added as she rubbed her thumbs up and down Cinderella's skinny ribs.

She pulled Cinderella on to her side and brushed her fingertips around her stomach.

Cinderella began to tremble. " _E_ _stomac_ _,"_ she whispered.

Stepmother's fingers slowly made their way up and back. She felt Stepmother's hands on the clasp of her bra as she unhooked it and slid it down her arms.

Stepmother's long fingers began caressing her breasts. Cinderella leaned back into her and put one hand on her stepmother's. Stepmother kept one hand on her breast and the other on her stomach.

"Um, _les breasts?_ " Cinderella guessed.

" _Les_ _seins_ _»_ _St_ epmother corrected.

She gently squeezed Cinderella's nipple. " _Le mamelon."_

Cinderella blushed furiously as her stepmother's hands continued exploring her breasts. Cinderella leaned back against her stepmother and squeezed her hand on her breast.

Stepmother's hands slid down her stomach to her jeans. She pushed the button through the hole and the zipper down. Cinderella wriggled out of them.

Stepmother's lips brushed her temple. Her hand slid between Ella's legs.

"I forgot to teach you the most important body part," Stepmother said with a slight smirk. She slipped her finger inside Ella's underwear and began rubbing her clitoris. "L _e clitoris.»_

Cinderella moaned and clutched her stepmother's arm as she played with her clitoris. She looked up into Lady Tremaine's smirking eyes. Lady Tremaine rubbed the small, swollen tissue in a circle.

"Stepmother," Cinderella whispered. "Stepmother, make love to me. _Fais-moi l'amour ."_

Stepmother didn't reply. She withdrew her hand from Cinderella's underwear and pushed Cinderella onto her back. She pulled Cinderella's underwear down her legs and off.

Cinderella felt terribly vulnerable laying there stark naked under her stepmother's predatory gaze.

"Beautiful girl," her stepmother murmured as she play with Ella's small breasts. "I'm going to send you to the moon."

She pushed Ella's legs apart and spread her folds. Ella nearly screamed as her stepmother's lips brushed against her _clitoris._ Her tongue ghosted a touch, then she kissed Cinderella's thighs. She licked her clitoris for a few seconds longer, then scraped her teeth against Cinderella's leg. She continued this until Cinderella began to beg.

'Please, I need…." Cinderella panted.

"Of course," Stepmother smirked. "Anything for you."

Stepmother softly licked her clitoris up and down, slowly at first then increasing speed. Ella turned her head and moaned. Stepmother interlocked her fingers with Ella's as she sucked on Ella's rock hard clitoris.

Ella moaned. She felt as if she was flying. Her stepmother alternately flicked her tongue around her clitoris and sucked on it until Ella bucked and came. Her whole body shook with her orgasm.

Lady Tremaine crawled up her shaking stepdaughter's body. She rolled off her and pulled her into her arms.

"What'd I tell you?" she asked. She brushed Ella's blond hair back from her face.

Ella looked up into her stepmother's smirking blue eyes. She tried to read the thoughts behind them but couldn't.

"You're trembling," her stepmother said.

Cinderella didn't reply. She brushed her fingers against the buttons of her stepmother's purple blouse. "M-may I take this off?"

"Of course," Stepmother said.

Cinderella tried to unbutton the blouse but her hands were shaking too much.

"Here," Stepmother said. She took Ella's thin hands and kissed them. She then pushed them down and unbuttoned her blouse herself. Her breasts, cradled by a lacy black bra, came spilling out. Ella reached around her stepmother's back and unhooked the bra. Lady Tremaine slid it off.

Cinderella just stared at her stepmother's l _es_ _seins._ She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"M-m-may I touch them?" she stammered. Her whole body shook as much as the trees outside in the fierce storm.

"Of course," Stepmother answered.

Cinderella put her shaking hands on her stepmothers breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Suck them," Stepmother told her. "I know you want to."

Cautiously, Cinderella took Stepmother's left breast into her mouth. Lady Tremaine placed one hand on Cinderella's back and the other in her hair.

"That's my girl," she murmured. " _Mon ange."_

Cinderella blushed and took the right breast into her mouth. Stepmother moaned.

Lady Tremaine pushed Cinderella back on the bed. She took own her jeans off and straddled Cinderella's body. Long fingers brushed up and down Cinderella's ribs, her hips, her thighs. Cinderella opened her legs.

"Stepmother, please," she whispered. "Make love to me. _Fais-moi l'amour ._

Stepmother smirked slightly. She squeezed Cinderella's thighs and circled closer and closer to her virgin opening. She brushed her fingertips again Cinderella's engorged clitoris. Cinderella jumped.

"Are you ready, Ella?" Stepmother asked. She stroked around her entry, but not in it.

"Yes," Cinderella whispered. "Feel how wet I am for you, Stepmother."

"Another important body part I didn't teach you. The _vagin."_

Stepmother's finger slid into her _vagin._ Cinderella gasped. Her dark eyes locked on Stepmother's blue ones. She was sure her stepmother could see into her soul.

Stepmother lay on top of her while continue to explore inside of her. Cinderella wrapped her arms around her. With one hard thrust, Cinderella whimpered and dug her fingers into her stepmother's back.

"Feel me inside you?" Stepmother panted as she thrust her fingers inside Cinderella harder. "My body in yours?"

Cinderella released a sound between a whimper and a moan. Stepmother kissed each vertebrae of her neck. Her thumb moved Cinderella's clitoris in a circle while she continued moving her fingers in and out of her.

Cinderella bit her Stepmother's shoulder. She threw her head back and came.

Stepmother lay on top of her, panting. She withdrew her fingers. Cinderella blushed when she saw how wet they were. And how bloody.

 _I gave Stepmother my virginity_ Ella thought as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her stepmother's back.

Lady Tremaine rolled off her and pulled her into her arms. Sore and exhausted, Cinderella clung to her stepmother. Outside, the rain lashed the windows relentlessly and thunder crashed. Cinderella was grateful to be safe and warm in her stepmother's arms.

"Are you all right?" Stepmother asked as she smoothed Ella's blond hair back.

Ella smiled up at her. "Never better. _Je t'aime_."


End file.
